The present application relates to a method of producing a gas generator and a gas generator produced using the method. Gas generators are used in particular in airbag modules (for example for motor vehicles) and release gas that is used to inflate an airbag of the airbag module.
Conventional gas generators provide a necessary quantity of gas and include an igniter to ignite a propellant located in a housing of the gas generator. In conventional gas generators the igniter is generally introduced through a mounting orifice into the housing. The mounting orifice is sealed, for example, with a sealing element. A joint between the igniter and the sealing element has to be gas-tight so that no gases generated by the gas generator can flow out of the mounting orifice. In conventional gas generators the sealing means is initially clamped together or form fit with the igniter. The sealing element has a relatively complex form and thus results in cost-intensive production of the sealing element. The sealing element and the igniter are introduced through the mounting orifice into the housing. The mounting orifice is closed (i.e. sealed) by the sealing element.